kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Class classification All ship class codes on the list are based on USN Hull Classification Codes or modifications thereof. Note: * Terms "Kūbo" (空母) is a shorthand for "Kōkū bokan" (航空母艦), which means "Aircraft Carrier". * In-game, the cards & encyclopedia have the ship class English Name, but some are rendered differently from above. ** "Aircraft Carrying Submarine" instead of "Submarine Aircraft Carrier" ** "Aircraft Cruiser" instead of "Aviation Cruiser" ** "Seaplane Carrier" instead of "Seaplane Tender" ** "Aircraft Carrier" instead of "Standard Aircraft Carrier" ** "Aircraft Carrier" instead of "Armored Aircraft Carrier" ** "Battleship" instead of "Fast Battleship" *** The latter is generally employed on the wiki * There are no USN hull classification codes for: ** Submarine Aircraft Carriers ** Training Cruisers ** Torpedo Cruisers ** Aviation Cruisers ** Armored Carriers ** Fast Battleships ** Aviation Battleships ** Landing Craft Carriers (Amphibious Assault Ship) *** Specifically, a dual-purpose landing craft depot ship & escort aircraft carrier * Unless otherwise specific or listed side by side, FBB is considered as a sub-category of BB, & thus all FBB are BB. * Legacy code of how people call different ship type: ** FBB are sometime coded as FastBB. ** As the first in-game FBB was a Battlecruiser, there are also people who term FBB as BC. (Note that the historical code for Battlecruiser is actually CC, but people just use instinct) ** CT used to be coded as CLp in this wiki. Several other places still using CLp. ** Armored Carrier are sometime coded as CVB which is itself a code for large carrier. Calling the currently only two Armored Carrier in game - Taihou, Shoukaku (in her Kai Ni A form) as CVB would be historically inaccurate but since it is the closest thing that people have when it is needed to differentiate her from other standard carriers, the term is being used nowadays on various different places. *** The USN's first CVB was the Midway-class, but the category was merged into CVA in 1952 *** There was a poll and discussion on this wikia suggesting for a replacement of the code but it is suppressed. General API link A method to play the game without having to access the official DMM website. Crossing the T A classic naval strategy in which a line of warships cross in front of a line formation of enemy ships, allowing the crossing line to bring all their guns to bear while receiving fire from only the forward guns of the enemy. Gameplay-wise, when the player's fleet crosses the opponent's fleet (T Advantage/'Green T'), BOTH sides gain a significant increase in damage dealt. When the opponent's fleet crosses the player's fleet (T Disadvantage/'Red T'), BOTH sides have significantly reduced damage delt. Docking It allows damaged ships to be repaired to full health. The repair, represented by a bath, requires steel & fuel , & will take 'some' time to complete. The Instant repair item, or Bucket (高速修復材) , will instantly complete the repair. Expedition This is where fleets are sent to complete expeditions, in exchange for resources & specific rewards. No expedition involves combat. For some ship girls & items, the only way to obtain them is through expeditions. However, fuel is drained in the process & requires resupply once the expedition is finished. Also, it is one of the main sources of income. Food supply ship Irako Or more loosely, Sparkle. Irako raises a number of ship girls' morale to sparkle status, that is, eliminating their fatigue. Food supply ship Mamiya Or more loosely, Fatigue. It removes any fatigue on a fleet, that is, increasing their morale. When not used, it could function as a fatigue indicator, as it informs when a ship girl has fatigue, even without the orange fatigue indication. Modernization The process of using other ship girls to increase stats (Firepower , AA , Torpedo , Armor ) of a single ship girl. It is also known as 'Merging'. Naval Exercise A PVP-like battle with no risk of repair or sinking, though it costs fuel , ammo & bauxite . Opponent teams update in real-time, but there is no simultaneous play. *The new opponent list refreshes at 03:00 & 15:00 JST Phases of Battle * Day Battle *# Reconnaissance (stat boost; avoids being T-crossed if using Saiun) *# Initial airstrike (opening bombing; air superiority) *# Support fleet attack *# Opening/initial torpedo strike (see Type A Ko-hyoteki (甲標的甲型) ) *# Shelling/artillery phase (as well as regular airstrikes) *# Closing torpedo salvo * Night Battle Remodel It results in *name*-Kai (改) & improves a ship girl's base stats & maximum stats. It is also known as 'Upgrading' & is often confused with Modernization. Fatigue Orange/sad faces are displayed next to the ship girl icon if they are too fatigued. Rest them for 15 minutes or so if it happens. Fatigue will reduce by three every three minutes. Fatigued ship girls will have lower evasion & accuracy ([[Tutorial: FAQ| hidden stat]]). If ship girls are still fatigued upon returning from an expedition, the expedition will end up failing even with all other criteria fulfilled. Sparkle It is the opposite of fatigue. If one or more ship girls sparkle, they will either: * Gain an evasion boost during a sortie. The boost is not shown directly. * A chance for 150% resource gain & a higher likelihood of returning with a special item during an expedition. ** However, this requires the entire fleet to be sparkling. 'Medal' A medal (勲章) , is a multi-purpose item that can be used to exchange for a small amount of resources or a remodel blueprint (改装設計図) . They are obtained by clearing certain maps, events, or a particular map & are shown on the item page (アイテム). A 'First Class' medal, or 'Class A' medal, is a rare medal which provides rarer resources that can be obtained by clearing Events in hard mode. * 1 medal will equal x300, x300, x300, x300 & x2. * 1 medal will equal Improvement Materials x4. * 4 medals will equal Remodel Blueprint x1. * 1 'First Class' medal will equal x10000, x 10, , & '''. Tracer-fire effect This occurs in-game when a ship girl fires any equipped machine guns to defend herself, reducing incoming damage from enemy bombers. A flagship will always do this by default, even without an anti-air stat. Subcheeseing It involves using a submarine fleet to clear maps with weak anti-submarine opponents. Equipment Color-coded Aircraft * Red plane: carrier-based Dive Bomber * Blue plane: carrier-based Torpedo Bomber * Green plane: carrier-based Fighter * Yellow plane: carrier-based Recon Aircraft * Light-Green plane: ship-based bomber & reconnaissance Seaplanes Color-coded Naval Guns It is based on their '''roles, not ability. * Red gun: Main Gun - primarily used against ships, with a secondary role as AA . * Yellow gun: Secondary Gun - increases AA & accuracy ([[Tutorial: FAQ| hidden stat]]). * Green gun: High-angle dual-purpose guns or AA machine guns ** High-angle guns effectively attack both aircraft & ships. ** AA machine guns specifically attack aircraft & always trigger the tracer-fire effect. Midget Submarine Also known by it's design code name Type A Ko-hyoteki (甲標的甲型) , which literally means Target Type A. It's a submarine equippable on Torpedo Cruisers, Submarines, & Seaplane Tenders. They are frequently used because of their ability to attack before the shelling phase. Turbine Turbines are equippable on any ship. They increase evasion , causing opponents to miss more often. Admiral Names Different Kanmusus use different words to call the Admiral. Here includes all the names that your Kanmusus call you. List of names Trivia ！すでのな One of Inazuma's lines read backwards, as in traditional Japanese, the characters are read right-to-left. It also appears as a wall scroll in the furniture page. 2-4-11 The fleet idol, Naka-chan dayo!~ (see idol girl group AKB48). 2-4-11 refers to the fuel /ammo /steel combination received from scrapping Naka. Beaver See Yukikaze & notice the similarities. Pic related. Japanese fans calls her 'Hamster' instead. Big Seven A group of battleships built to carry the largest naval gun (16"/41cm) allowed by the Washington Naval Treaty. It comprised of Nagato, Mutsu, USS West Virginia, USS Maryland, USS Colorado, HMS Rodney, & HMS Nelson. Black Rick Shooter/Black Ruck Shooter A nickname of Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class Kai & Battleship Ru-Class Kai, respectively. These are combined due to sharing the same abbreviation. * Abbreviated as BRS. Black Wock Shooter A nickname for Standard Carrier Wo-Class Kai Flagship. * Abbreviated as BWS. BURNING LOVE A notable line from Kongou, whom loves tea & tea time & is fond of interspersing English words into her lines due to being built in England. Other examples include: * 提督ゥ～、You've Got Mail! Love letterは許さないからネ! * Wow! Congratulation! * Tea timeは大事にしないとネー * 撃ちます！ Fire！ Dyson The go-getter nickname for the Battleship Princess, due to her immense HP and defense which enables her to divert and take a massive amount of attacks intended for the enemy flagship from the player's fleet, which is in turn likened to the vacuum cleaners under the Dyson brand due to their never-loosing suction power. KTKM Shorthand for Kitakami & is a wordplay of the Japanese netslang 'KTKR'. It is read as Kita Kore, which literally means 'It's here!', representing 'Woohoo, I got it!' or 'I've been waiting for this!' Melon-chan A nickname for Yuubari due to her uniform color scheme & general resemblance to a melon &/or the City of Yuubari, on the namesake Yuubari River, which is well-known for its melons. Nagamon The name is due to Nagato's (長門) second kanji, 門, which can be pronounced as mon. Instead of being cool & serious, Nagato is usually depicted doing silly things or showing love to random destroyers, Northern Princess, & other ship girls. Rensouhou-chan (連装砲ちゃん) Danbo-like robot turrets which appear with Shimakaze. Amatsukaze, having a more formal character, calls hers' Rensouhou-kun instead. RJ/Airport Light Carrier Ryuujou, which has a second flight deck very flat chest (don't complain about it, the chart agrees). Tenryuu's Kindergarten A common theme where Tenryuu & destroyers are regularly used in expeditions due to low fuel & ammo costs. The official 4-koma, [[Merchandise/Manga#Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!|''Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!]],'' also shows Tenryuu as being good at taking care of children (destroyers), hence the name. Turkey Nickname to Zuikaku, which reference to her demise in the Battle of the Philippine Sea, nicknamed "the Great Marianas Turkey Shoot". Being low on both planes and experienced aviators, most of the japanese carriers were poorly defended, thus making attacking them "a turkey shoot." Zekamashi (ぜかまし) Shimakaze's name read backwards, as in traditional Japanese, the characters are read right-to-left. It is found on one of the Rensouhou-chan's life buoys. Last Dance Last Dance is the attempt to slay the boss when the boss HP bar is depleted to its final form. This usually can been seen from Events or Extra Operations where people are struggling to clear the operation. Birthdays As known as their launch date. Alternative dates are their construction start date, their laid down date, their completion date, their service start date, the date they are dropped/constructed for KanColle player, or the date they are introduced into KanColle could/would also be applied on some occasions. Destroyers Mutsuki= |-|Fubuki= |-|Akatsuki= |-|Hatsuharu= |-|Shiratsuyu= |-|Asashio= |-|Kagerou= |-|Yuugumo= |-|Akizuki= |-|Shimakaze= |-|Type 1934= Light Cruisers * Tenryuu 11 March * Tatsuta 29 May * Kuma 14 July * Tama 10 February * Kiso 14 December * Nagara 25 April * Isuzu 29 October * Natori February 16 * Yura 15 February * Kinu 29 May * Abukuma 16 March * Sendai 30 October * Jintsuu 8 December * Naka 24 March * Ooi 15 July * Kitakami 3 July * Yuubari 5 March * Agano 22 October * Noshiro 19 July * Yahagi 25 October * Sakawa 9 April * Ooyodo 2 April Heavy Cruisers * Furutaka 25 February * Kako 10 April * Aoba 25 September * Kinugasa 24 October * Myoukou 16 April * Nachi 15 June * Ashigara 22 April * Haguro 24 March * Takao 12 May * Atago 16 June * Maya 8 November * Choukai 30 June * Tone 21 November * Chikuma 19 March * Mogami 14 March * Mikuma 31 May * Suzuya 20 November * Kumano 15 October * Prinz Eugen 22 August Battleships * Nagato 9 November * Mutsu 31 May * Kongou 18 May * Hiei 21 November * Kirishima 1 December * Haruna 14 December * Fusou 28 March * Yamashiro 3 November * Ise 12 November * Hyuuga 27 January * Yamato 8 August * Musashi 1 November * Bismarck 14 February Light Carriers * Houshou 13 November * Ryuujou 2 April * Hiyou 24 June * Junyou 26 June * Shohou 1 June * Zuihou 19 June * Chitose 29 November * Chiyoda 29 November * Ryuuhou 16 November Standard Carriers * Akagi 22 April * Kaga 17 November * Souryuu 23 December * Hiryuu 16 November * Shoukaku 1 June * Zuikaku 27 November * Taihou 7 April * Unryuu 25 September * Amagi 1 October Submarines * I-8 20 July * I-19 16 September * I-168 26 June * 1-58 30 June * I-401 8 January * Maruyu 31 October * U-511 21 Febuary (same vessel as RO-500) * RO-500 16 September (same vessel as U-511) Auxiliary * Akitsumaru 24 Sept * Akashi 29 June * Taigei/Ryuuhou 16 November * Mamiya 26 October * Katori 14 December List of Vessels by Japanese Voice Actresses → The same as List of Vessels by Seiyuu List of Vessels by Seiyuu List of Vessels by Artist List of Music by Composers Acronyms While it is preferable to not use acronyms to avoid confusion, some discussions will inevitably have them. This is an incomplete list utilized by English-speaking KanColle players. * AA - Anti-Air * AACI - Anti-Air Cut-in * ACH - Aircraft Carrier Hime * AFP - Air Fighter Power * ASW - Anti-Submarine Warfare * AS - Air Superiority * AS+ - Air Supremacy * BP - Blueprint * CI - Cut-In * CV - Character Voice, same as VA * DA - Double Attack * EO - Extra Operation (maps 1-5, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 5-5, and some event maps) * FBB - Fast Battleship * FCF - Fleet Command Facility * FP - Firepower * GS - Great Success * FS - Flagship * KC - Kantai Collection * LSC - Large Ship Construction * LoS/LOS - Line of Sight * RSC - Resources * RNG - Random Number Generator * SCAMP - Skilled Carrier-based Aircraft Maintenance Personnel * TP -Torpedo * VA - Voice Actress, same as CV Category:Tutorial